


Coffee Love!

by SlayerOFFame



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a tease, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bulletproof Coffee, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Kara tells Alex everything, Sex Pollen, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerOFFame/pseuds/SlayerOFFame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Coffee has never been more interesting!</b>
</p><p> “THE BULLETPROOF COFFEE!” Kara and Alex shouted in unison, causing Vasquez to nearly drop her coffee in surprise. </p><p>“Okay, what’s going on in here?” Vasquez demanded.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>*-*-*-*-*</b>
  </p>
</div><br/>“Ow come on. Don’t you guys have like one of those Men in Black thingies to make her forget the whole ordeal.” Kara whined.<p>“You do realize that this is not a movie, right!” Alex replied laughingly.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Love!

                                                                

  


Several hours had passed since Supergirl’s interview with media mogul Cat Grant when Kara found herself absent-mindedly munching away her third sticky bun while scrolling down her incoming messages. Kara gradually eased out of her reverie, detecting freshly baked goods coming her way. She eyed the approaching Noonans waitress eagerly, flashing the woman a typical sunny Danvers smile in delight.

“How can you eat sticky buns for breakfast every day and still stay so thin?” The waitress asked while replacing Kara’s empty plate with a freshly baked bun.

“I’m an alien!” Kara shrugged sheepishly just when Alex appeared behind the waitress, glaring disapprovingly at the alien in question.

“Hi” Kara chuckled as Alex took the opposite seat.

“Hey-Are you okay? I called you like a bunch of times last night. Where were you?” Alex asked, concerned, whereas Kara devoured another sticky bun.

“I think I fell asleep last night-Yesterday was a pretty long day.” Kara replied, fixated on the last remaining crumbs of her breakfast.

“So how did the interview go?” Alex inquired calmly, raising her eyebrow at Kara, who was licking the sticky bun plate clean like a frantic puppy in need of food.

Kara sighed in frustration and placed the empty plate back down on the table a little more forcefully than necessary. ’Oops.’ She mouthed causing Alex to roll her eyes in exasperation. ‘Please, stop reminding me of the most humiliating interview in my entire life.’ Kara sulked. She isn’t remotely prepared for Alex’s stern speech about her slip up yesterday. ‘As if losing my temper and handing out sensitive information isn’t bad enough.’ Kara grimaced as Alex crossed her arms in anticipation.

“Look Alex-” Kara breathed out heavily, battling her inner conflict of informing her sister.

Fortunately, she got saved by the bell or in this case the tv screens above the bar, which highlighted juicy details of Supergirl’s personal life. ‘Cat Grant, CEO of CatCo Media, is reporting that Supergirl and Superman are in fact related.’

“Gotta go to work- Love you bye!” Kara squeaked, pecking Alex on the cheek as she skipped out of the restaurant, trying to maintain a ‘normal’ human speed while navigating through the mass of people with Cat’s latte firmly clutched in her hands.

Alex was at a loss for words at first, but soon felt an upcoming headache as she watched Kara bouncing off in a hurry. ‘Dammit Kara!’ Alex shook her head in worry while getting ready for another day of work.

***-*-*-*-***

Kara heard Cat’s impatient shuffling as soon as she stepped out of the common elevator.

“Kier-ah!” Cat shouted. Kara quickly entered the bullpen while her boss stared at the multiple monitors on the wall.

“It's a big day for journalism- The Daily Planet can suck it- I scooped them.” Cat announced proudly, turning around to face Kara, who had just placed a steaming hot latte on Cat’s desk.

“Yes, I- I heard-You told everyone that Supergirl and Superman are cousins. Do you think maybe she might've- kind of wanted that on the down low?” Kara mentioned while nervously readjusting her glasses a couple times.

Cat looked at her indifferently and went on about needing bulletproof coffee, in order to write her Supergirl article and for Kara to arrange a launch party, while Kara just stood there mouth agape and slightly puzzled.

“Ow and Kara move Dave out there to another desk. I find his hair distracting.” Cat said with a dismissive flick of the hand and carelessly tossed the latte into the trash, without a second thought.

***-*-*-*-***

“Why on earth would you tell Cat Grant that Superman is your cousin?” Alex asked taken aback as soon as she’d met up with Kara at Noonans for lunch.

“I didn’t mean to- I got confused and it just popped out.” Kara sighed as she waited for Cat’s lunch orders.

“Really, Kara this could be dangerous- What if people figure out who you are, just because you’re a mumbling mess every time Cat Grant talks to you?” Alex pressed.

“I can’t help it. She's like a villain- She's like a super interviewing villain.” Kara exclaimed loudly enough for people to pick up on.

“Calm down will ya!” Alex grabbed Kara’s arm with a cautious scowl, decreasing their volume as they continued their conversation, which mainly consisted out of Kara explaining, defending and apologizing while Alex sternly explained once more why Supergirl had to act carefully around the media. Amplifying her direct concerns about Cat Grant’s and Supergirl’s connection.

Kara was just about to tell Alex that she had a handle on things as the Noonan’s barista interrupted their bickering.

“Here you go darling, a salad and a new improved bulletproof coffee.” The barista winked as she handed Kara the lunch order.

“Bulletproof coffee?” Alex asked, raising her eyebrow upon hearing the name of the coffee and dropping the conversation for now.

“Yeah, Ms. Grant wants one every hour for her article on Supergirl. It ‘supposedly’ improves brain energy.” Kara explained as they walked towards the front door.

“It wouldn’t hurt for you to try it then. Maybe it will prevent you from spilling any more secrets.” Alex laughed, receiving a bump on the shoulder from a whining Kara.

***-*-*-*-***

Kara’s afternoon was a literal hell. In between hourly bring Cat her bulletproof coffee. Kara managed to be scolded at by Hank for giving Cat her interview, rescued innocent people from an enemy who casually slipped away, before Supergirl could apprehend him and she somehow pulled off scheduling a launch party in honor of- well herself.

Kara yawned as she sat down behind her desk late afternoon. She was studying her own adjustments for the Supergirl article as most employees cleared out for the weekend.

“Keira, KEIRA!” Cat yelled soon after she had seen Kara reappear from whatever excuse the girl had to magically disappear.

“Yes, Ms. Grant?” Kara hastily entered the bullpen, carefully evaluating her boss’s mood. Cat had made herself royally comfortable in the middle of the sofa. The media mogul was enjoying a glass of wine while she awaited Kara’s attention. ‘This can’t be good.’ Kara gulped, feeling a strangely unknown adjustment in her boss’s demeanor.

“Where have you been?” Cat glared at Kara suspiciously while slender fingers traced the rim of the wine glass distractingly.

“Um-I I’ve been busy scheduling Supergirl’s launch party Ms. Grant, why?” Kara stammered, refusing to look directly into Cat’s hazel green eyes. However, Kara in turn had failed to detect the dark hue that flickered behind those once familiar eyes, since she had found safety in looking anywhere other than her boss.

Cat recognized Kara’s faraway look and rolled her eyes impatiently, scrutinizing her assistant’s apparent obsession with carpet floors.

‘Really, Kiara!’ Cat mumbled under her own breath, suddenly feeling overcome by an unnatural source of energy that vibrated throughout her entire body. Feeling a rushing need of Kara’s attention and not just in the sense of being showered by the woman’s esteemed hero worshipping. No, Cat felt a wanting need of intimacy, a sexual thirst. Cat could blame it on the high amount of consumed alcohol in any normal case, but this was her assistant. Her very young and beautifully innocent assistant. Something was definitely wrong. This strange sensation-whatever it was, made her lose all self-control.

Cat pursed her lips tightly as she crossed her legs seductively, eliciting her pencil skirt to ride up alarmingly high. The situation got worse for terms however, when Kara finally had mustered the courage to address her boss. Cat hummed pleasingly at Kara’s reaction, who was not so subtly ogling the newly exposed skin. ‘Ms. Grant surely reveals far too much skin to be professionally appropriate.’ According to a flustered Kara.

’Crap, did she just caught me staring?’ Kara gulped and turned away in order to focus on Cat’s article. Cat smirked confidently as she noticed the fleeing pink blush on the girl’s cheeks. ‘Interesting!’ Cat murmured to herself as Kara cleared her throat.

“I- I’ve finished proofing the Supergirl article.” Kara uttered nervously, maintaining her professional state of mind as she gestured towards the piece of paper in her own hands.

“Ow, please begin my compliments.” Cat stated with a certain poise as she took another sip of wine and casually slipped off her painfully high heels, wincing internally at the price she had the pay for being the most fashionable and powerful person of National City.

Cat observed her bubbly assistant’s ramblings with great amusement. The girl had grown on Cat over the past two years, displaying an unexceptional amount of competence that made her proud. Not that Cat would ever admit or share this information with anyone. Kara’s voice became a murmur of senseless information as the young woman managed to completely entrance the media mogul. Cat followed every little motion Kara made. The back and forth passing, dramatic hand gestures, fumbling glasses and last but not least, the confused puppy face Cat received while the girl settled down on the opposite sofa.

‘There’s something delightfully vulnerable about Kara when she sits like this.’ Cat thought as her eyes roamed up and down Kara’s bare but surprisingly muscular calves. ‘She should wear skirts to work more often. I should probably reconsider some changes in corporate rules for business attire.’ Cat hummed once more as she took in Kara’s well defined form. Both women gasped in bewilderment mere seconds later as Cat’s barefoot involuntarily massaged its way up and down Kara’s smooth calf.

“Ms. Grant?” Kara shrieked flustered, not knowing how to react.

‘What am I doing?’ Cat contemplated, but carried on anyway, sliding her foot dangerously high towards Kara’s inner thigh. Cat smirked as she found a sensitive spot on Kara’s thigh, causing the younger woman to exhale loudly into a soft whimper.

‘Ow god, what’s happing?’ Kara thought to herself, stunned in place by Cat’s brazen advances. It was no secret that Kara harbored a major crush on her boss, but she had managed to set her feelings aside, knowing that they wouldn’t be returned. This- what is happening right now, Kara wasn’t prepared for anything like it. Sure Cat breaks the internet on a daily basis with news worthy items, but she just broke through Kara’s last remaining willpower. All the woman had to do for Kara’s complete surrender was one delicate touch.

Cat licked her lips, savoring the submissive role Kara was all but eagerly displaying. Cat knows that what she is doing is completely out of line, but it somehow felt so right as she continued a circling motion on Kara’s exquisite skin, shoving up Kara’s skirt impossibly high.

Kara squirmed in her seat, torn between pleasure and horror as their gazes met. Kara gasped as she noticed Cat’s burning eyes, piercing through as a flaming hot morning latte.

“Ms. Grant are you-” Kara began, wondering if her boss was feeling alright, but she was cut off by Cat’s sudden movement as the elder woman seized Kara in one quick motion, straddling the girl’s lap as if she was the one wearing the S. Cat dug her fingers through Kara’s hair as she pushed their bodies further into the sofa, hungrily capturing Kara’s lips.

Kara froze the moment she felt Cat’s soft lips upon her own. ‘Ow my, Rao?’ Kara whispered at a loss for words as Cat pressed on in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Kara tried so hard not to give into her desire to kiss back, but she lost her own battle when Cat’s tongue traced along Kara’s bottom lip, demanding entrance. Cat’s tongue was granted access almost immediately and the CEO decided to take full advantage of it as her tongue wrestled against Kara’s for dominance.

Cat’s hips slowly rocked back and forth onto Kara, eyes clouded by lust as her hands roamed up and down Kara’s body feeling the need of exploring the younger girl’s every curve and strong muscles. Kara on the other hand had a difficult time, reciprocating her boss’s increasing lust, as trembling arms held their position because Kara felt too anxious to touch the older woman on top of her.

Cat removed a strand of Kara’s hair and placed a firm kiss on the girl’s neck before biting down on the smooth skin, eliciting a small gasp from Kara.

Cat groans in response, trailing soft and lingering kisses along Kara’s collarbone before capturing Kara’s lips once more into a smothering kiss. A low moan escaped Kara’s mouth as Cat nipped down on Kara’s bottom lip. The young blonde felt herself slipping away as Cat started tugging and unbuttoning Kara’s cardigan in need for more skin.

‘I have to put a stop to this, this isn’t right! Cat would never want to do this with me- Then there is the fact that sexual activity within the building is a stick no-no.’ Kara squirmed as Cat grinded down harder in need of more friction.

“Please, Ms. Grant, please stop.” Kara pleaded, faltering Cat’s frenzied rhythm as she saw the troubled expression on Kara’s face.

Kara reached down for Cat’s hips once she came back to her senses and gently lifted the woman off her lap. Cat stared at her confusedly for a few seconds as Kara moved up from the sofa.

“Um- I should probably go. I still have to make a few calls for the launch party. Getting the uh, waitresses to wear Supergirl outfits and stuff.” Kara panted, trying hard to get herself together. She needed air and she needed it quickly. Making excuses to distance herself, barely hanging on her self-control to not dive right back in to capture Cat’s deliciously plump lips.

“Pity.” Cat bemused, licking her lips while she watched her disheveled assistant run off.

***-*-*-*-***

“Hey Alex, I need to talk to you, like- like now!” Kara breathed jumpily over the phone.

“You wouldn’t call me otherwise. Ugh, what have you done this time?” Alex sighed.

“Um-I didn’t do anything- I think? But there might be something wrong with Ms. Grant.” Kara replied.

“And why would you think that?” Alex asked slightly concerned.

“W-Well, she’s like acting all kinds weird- I don’t know. Maybe she’s being influenced by some new kind of kryptonite we haven’t heard of.” Kara rushed while pacing back and forth erratically.

“That’s not an awful lot to go on Kara. Describe weird!” Alex snorted, placing the phone on speaker in order to clean her tactical handguns back at the DEO.

The line went silent for a moment while Kara debated how much of the heated moment with Ms. Grant she should share with her sister.

“Kara, you still there?” Alex asked as she settles down her guns in order to pay more attention to her clearly distress sister.

“Yes, so it was like really late in the afternoon and- ” Kara quickly filled Alex in on what happened, leaving out most of the heated activity, which still made her shudder. “She kinda attacked me and-” Kara stumbles again.

“Common Kara, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. What do you mean Cat attacked you? Did she punch you in the face or something?” Alex urged, trying to gain more information.

“She didn’t attack me physically or at least not like that-” Kara took a deep breath.

“Shejustjumpedonmeandkissedme.” Kara finished at the speed of light, causing Alex to have some trouble in figuring out if her sister just spoke Kryptonian or not.

“So your this hyper because Cat Grant gave you a kiss?” Alex inquired, hoping that she heard it wrong.

“Yes, what no I’m not hyper. It’s just, I’m her lowly assistant Alex. She wouldn’t want me.” Kara huffed.

“Why not. You’re young, good at your job, you're cute and thanks to your alien DNA- you can't get pimples.” Alex stated bluntly.

“What no, no Ms. Grant would never- She just wouldn’t do the things she just did-” Kara trailed off.

“Jezz Kara, you almost make it sound like you’ve had a heavy make out sess with the damm woman.” Alex teased.

“Kara?” Alex prompted after the phone went silent again.

“Really, Kara you’re doing a great job at getting yourself exposed-“Alex sighs. “Alright, I guess I could run a test at the DEO, to make sure if it’s alien related or not.” Alex suggested.

“Any chance you could keep this between the two of us?” Kara pleaded, worried about what Henshaw would say, if he would find out about this incident.

“We’ll see!” Alex grinned as she hung up on her sister, knowing it would only be a matter of seconds before Kara would appear in front of her.

***-*-*-*-***

Kara landed at the DEO compound shortly after she ended her phone call with Alex and quickly made her way towards her sister’s lab. She could already see Alex shuffling around with some tools, used to run multiple tests.

“Ugh!” Alex groaned after running countless of failed or inconclusive tests.

“Well with this, I can say that whatever happed between you and Cat, it’s not on you Kara. Your perfectly ‘normal’ aside from your alien DNA. I’m at the end of my line here.” Alex gathered as she looked over the test results one more time.

“There has to be something. Ms. Grant’s behavior wasn’t anyway near normal.” Kara expressed, throwing her hands in the air at a loss.

“All right, we’ll do some backtracking. What did Cat do differently opposed to a normal office day?” Alex asked while settling the test results down on the table to observe her sister closely, who’s deep in thought.

“Supergirl, Agent Danvers, Henshaw requested your assistance.” Agent Vasquez said, interrupting Kara’s train of thought. Vasquez gave the two women a suspicious look, but immediately shrugged it off and took a sip from her coffee.

“Is that Noonans coffee?” Kara pointed at the cup.

“Yes, I bought it this morning. It’s a new recipe some kind of bulletproof coffee I believe, but I hadn’t had the chance to drink it yet. Thank god for the ‘microwave’.” Agent Vasquez quoted.

“THE BULLETPROOF COFFEE!” Kara and Alex shouted in unison, almost causing Vasquez to drop her coffee.

“Okay, what’s going on in here?” Vasquez demanded, eyeing the used tools and multiple reports on the metal table.

Kara immediately looked at Alex for an answer, seeing as she didn’t know how to explain any of this.

“We’re trying to find new ways for Supergirl to regain energy faster after fighting aliens. So, I’m sorry, but I have to confiscate your coffee for further research.” Alex lied while reaching for Vasquez’s coffee.

“What, please tell me you’re joking, right!” The agent blurted, taking on a defensive stance in order to protect her coffee. But who was she kidding. She wouldn’t stand a chance against agent Danvers let alone Supergirl.

“I’m afraid not. I’ll just take you out for a new cup when we’re off duty.” Alex smirked as she whisked the coffee out of the stunned agent.

“Uhm-Okay, but I already drank from that. Won’t it affect your research?” Vasquez asked nervously while pointing at the cup.

“Why don’t you let us worry about that agent Vasquez. - You said Henshaw needed us?” Alex changed the subject while placing the coffee in a secure place.

“Yes, there has been hostile activity on the outskirts of town. Multiple source conclude that it may be Reactron.” Vasquez stated.

“I’m already on it!” Supergirl said, making way to take off.

“I’ll call you if I have any results.” Alex yelled after Supergirl as she flew off to the scene.

***-*-*-*-***

Supergirl took quite the beating fighting Reactron. Luckily, her cousin Superman came just in time to scare off the bad guy and took Kara back to the DEO, where she had spent many hours recuperating under her glorified sun induced tanning bed.

Alex had been worried at first, but knew her sister wouldn’t want her to dwell, so she focused all her energy on figuring out what kind of effect the bulletproof coffee has on humans. Alex had a hard time believing that a drink could cause a person to lose any kind of rational thinking, but soon changed her opinion when she experienced it on first hand, when agent Vasquez started showing signs of unexplained sexual behavior towards her. Sure, they had some innocent bantering going on but that was all it ever was.

Alex worked around the clock, taking small breaks in monitoring Kara’s recovery in the meantime. She finally found her breakthrough Sunday afternoon and asked for Kara to come to her lab.

“What does that mean Alex!” Kara voiced loudly while pacing back and forth as Alex revealed her research.

“It means that the foreign substance in this coffee is inducing a high amount of sex hormones. I don’t know the full extent of what this drug does, but I assume it causes humans towards sexual overdrives. It would explain why Cat went all cougar on you.” Alex teased. Kara crossed her arms and faced Alex sternly.

“I just don’t get it. Ms. Grant had been drinking the bulletproof coffee all day. She had spoken with many other employees without a fuss and besides she’s not even into woman or at least I think. Why did she have to, you know-” Kara’s ramblings trailed off.

“Jump all over you like a tiger pouncing on its prey?” Alex laughed at Kara’s horrified facial expression.

“You’re too innocent for you own good sometimes and how do you know Cat Grant isn’t into woman. She can very well be bi or pansexual. It’s not like you’re the expert of her love life.” Alex said a bit more seriously.

“Well, I do manage her schedule, seeing as I’m her assistant and she hasn’t been on a date like, like forever.” Kara muttered.

“Forever meaning ever since she hired you!” Alex sing songs.

“Not helping Alex. So, is there a possibility that Ms. Grant might have forgotten about the incident?” Kara asked mortified by the thought of having to see her boss again tomorrow.

“The drug doesn’t really work like that, so I wouldn’t get your hopes up. She’ll probably remember, but there is a chance she won’t mention it, being professional and all. Besides, she’s probably embarrassed as hell or worried you’d file a lawsuit.” Alex pointed out.

“Aw, come on. Don’t you guys have like one of those Men in Black thingies, to make her forget the whole ordeal.” Kara whined.

“You do realize that this is not a movie, right!” Alex replied laughingly.

“This is a disaster. I don’t’ know how or what to do around Ms. Grant anymore, Alex. She’ll hate me and probably fire me first thing when I come into the office tomorrow.” Kara said pacing back and forth again.

“Kara, relax and look at me.” Alex reconciled and placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders in order to calm down her sister.

“I believe there’s a reason behind Cat’s behavior towards you while she was under the influence of the bulletproof coffee. You said it yourself, Cat had spoken to many other people, so why did she only behave that way towards you. I think that Cat cares more about you than she’d like to admit. The drug seemingly only works for people who already like each other.” Alex reasoned.

“I don’t know, Ms. Grant has high standards when it comes to finding the proper date and what do you mean by seemingly?” Kara questioned suspiciously.

“Hold up, who said anything about dating. Just because Cat’s attracted to you doesn’t mean you two should start dating all of the sudden. And well, let’s just say that a certain agent started showing some pretty interesting moves soon after you flew off to fight Reactron.” Alex grins at her sister's signature confused puppy face.

“OW MY GOD, you and Vasquez! When did that happen?” Kara exclaimed a moment later.

“I’ll tell you all about it later, but first we have an alien barista to capture.” Alex chuckled.

Kara and Alex had spent the rest of their Sunday afternoon capturing the Fort Rozz escapee responsible for the foreign substance in the bulletproof coffee. The alien had claimed to be acting out of love. ‘I’m the new Cupid!’ She shrieked as Alex loaded her into the DEO truck.

Kara had been surprised by the way the escapee had managed to blend into a ‘normal’ human live and shortly wondered if there were other escapees who had managed to adapt and blend onto this planet. The barista seemed pretty harmless, but altering a human’s sexual behavior without consent, is way out of line, not to mention the dangerous situations it could cause.

Kara went to bed with a sigh of relief, knowing that the bulletproof coffee no longer posed a threat to the citizens of National City. The only thing Kara has to worry about now is facing her boss.

***-*-*-*-***

Kara had successfully been dancing around her Cat all morning. She had arrived early, placed Cat’s favorite latte and schedule on her boss’s still empty desk and conveniently ran multiple errands, in order to avoid the CEO. Kara briefly wondered why she hadn’t been escorted out yet, so instead she took a leap of faith and sat down behind her own desk in the afternoon, ready for whatever Cat might throw to her.

“Ms. Grant, why are all these men in your office?” Kara questioned confusedly as a couple of workers came and went with toolboxes, buckets of paint and newly wrapped furniture at the end of the day.

“Honestly Kiara. I know you self-assembly IKEA millennials lack any sense of superior quality design, but surely you can see that this interior-“ Cat stated as she offhandedly waved around the bullpen.

“Is in desperate need of a DO OVER.” Cat emphasized the last two words with a mischievously wide smirk, which almost made Kara think that Cat somehow got hold of that bulletproof coffee again.

“R-Right. But why now?” Kara questioned, earning a nerve wrecking glare from Cat. “I mean you’ve got a busy schedule this week. Wont these men bother you while you’re working?” Kara asked, fiddling with her glasses and ignoring her indecent thoughts when Cat mentioned ‘do over’.

In truth, Cat didn’t really feel the need of redecorating her office. The only reason she decided to do so, was to distance herself from her actions that Friday night, when she practically kissed her assistant senseless. She could no longer look at the sofa where she forced herself down onto the girl half her age. The bad part about the whole ordeal was that Cat rather enjoyed kissing Kara.

Cat felt ashamed and crushed with guilt, Kara did kiss her back for a short while. However, she couldn’t find a logical explanation for their behavior. She hoped that Kara could give her some insight. Cat wouldn’t let her leave the room before she got some answers.

“Really, Kara are we just going to ignore the oversized elephant in this room?“ Cat inquired as she sat down on a her new sofa, that looked most likely the same, according to Kara. The only major difference in the office was the oversized coffee table in the middle of the room which separated the two sofa’s that looked almost identical to the previous ones.

“All right, I’m sorry Ms. Grant. I’ve been wrecking my brain all weekend after what happened last Friday night.” Kara paused to look at Cat who nodded in acknowledgement.

“There was no logical explanation for my- our behavior. So I started questioning myself and came up with one thing in particular that stood out from our daily routine.” Kara stated.

“Well, what was it?” Cat twitched slightly.

“The bulletproof coffee. My adoptive mother is a retired biologist, so I’d sent her a sample-” Kara hesitated.

“Let me guess, it didn’t quite contain the properties as advertised.” Cat answered, hoping to get a better understanding of her behavior that night.

Kara nodded while she nervously tiptoed around.

“Sit!” Cat ordered with her borderline seductive nature.

“Ow, Rao.” Kara mumbles silently as she sat down next to her boss.

“Tell me one thing. Why where you kissing me back if I was the only one influenced by the bulletproof coffee, mmh?” Cat challenged while placing a hand on Kara’s upper thigh.

Kara could feel Cat’s touch burning under her own pants when James Olsen abruptly entered the bullpen, causing Cat to redraw her hand from Kara’s lap.

“Sorry to interrupt-Kara, it’s the florist.” James said while Kara stares between Cat and James rather confusingly.

“Uh, for the party.” James adds while making a dancing gesture which generated a raised eyebrow from Cat.

“Ow right, I should probably handle that.” Kara stammered as she stood up from the sofa.

Cat glared at Kara and mouthed ‘You’re not getting away that easily Kiera.’ Kara gulps loudly and swiftly followed James out of the bullpen.

 _Is it possible to be turned on and scared shitless at the same time?_ Kara quickly texted Alex.

 _HAHA, our so whipped for Cat!_ Alex messaged back.

 _I hate U._ Kara replied.

 _No you don’t, you love me <3_ Alex texted while observing the foreign substance in the bulletproof coffee once more, for purely scientific purposes, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and or Kudo, so I’d be more inclined to write a sequel.


End file.
